


Reminders

by thebluemartini



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hate Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-ACOFAS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluemartini/pseuds/thebluemartini
Summary: Post-ACOFAS. A short angsty scene between Nesta and Cassian while they're living together in the Illyrian Mountains.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote most of this back when the synopsis for A Court of Silver Flames was released and I was reading about people’s hopes for Nessian hate sex LOL. I had originally intended for this ficlet to include a couple more scenes, but that never happened and I lost the motivation to write them. On a whim, I opened up the document and realized that what I had written could stand on its own...so I figured I’d just post it!

“That is the most ridiculous plan I’ve ever heard,” Nesta barked at Cassian as she crumpled up a letter concerning the whereabouts of the Mortal Queens in her hands. 

Rage coursed through her veins, which was nothing new for her. It was a daily occurrence ever since her sister forced her to live with Cassian in the Illyrian Mountains a few months ago. There was always something they bickered about, considering he was a narcissistic, oversized bat who delighted in infuriating her any chance he got. 

“It’ll work!” Cassian insisted with frustration as he stood up at his desk.

Standing at the other side of his desk, Nesta let out a laugh of disbelief and crossed her arms against her chest. “What makes you think that could _ever_ work?”

“I don’t see a single reason why it wouldn’t!” Cassian exclaimed as his wings flared out behind him. Pounding his knuckles into the surface of his desk, he nearly knocked his lamp down from the force of it. 

“You’re a complete and utter fool, blinded by your arrogance as always,” Nesta shouted before she turned around and walked toward the window.

“Well I don’t hear you suggesting another idea!” Cassian pointed out. 

Fuming, Nesta stood with her arms still crossed as she stared at the snowflakes that gently fell to the ground outside. “I need more time to think this through properly.” 

“But we don’t have _time_ ,” he emphasized. “We need to act quickly if we hope to catch them off guard!” 

Unfortunately, it was true. Reports from Azriel indicated that the queens vowed revenge against Nesta. They needed to catch the queen by surprise somehow...before they dared to attempt to wreak havoc. 

But Cassian’s plan was completely ludicrous, especially considering how he was the General Commander of the Night Court’s armies. Nesta shook her head. “You’re such an idiot! You’re going to get yourself killed.”

The floorboards creaked, signaling Cassian’s approach behind her. 

“Careful, sweetheart,” he whispered, his previous indignant tone gone. “Such words might make it seem like you actually care for me,” he teased as his warm breath tickled the back of her neck, causing her to stand as still as a statue.

She didn’t dare to turn and look at him, for she would surely find a devious glint in his eye as a way of taunting her. “I’d just like to have the honor of murdering you myself for being such an insufferable dolt after the queens are dealt with,” she said snobbishly. 

“Is that so?” Even though she wasn’t looking at his face, she just knew he was smirking at her as he said it...which infuriated her even more. 

“You should consider yourself lucky I haven’t murdered you already after being cooped up with you in this shack for months! If I didn’t need help dealing with these damn queens, you’d be dead already.” 

“But if I were gone,” he murmured as he nuzzled the back of her ear and started toying with the buttons at the back of her dress, threatening to unbutton them and rip the dress right off of her. “Who would be here to take care of your...physical needs?” 

Nesta closed her eyes. With his touch, he was waiting for her permission...to continue what had been going on for over a month. 

“I’m sure I could pick up an Illyrian at the local tavern,” she stated confidently as she lifted her head to turn and face him. “Any Illyrian would be better than you anyway.”

Cassian chuckled as he stared directly at her and started playing with a strand of her hair, twirling it between his fingers. “Then why even bother with me, sweetheart?” 

“Well I rather enjoy seeing you beg and bow to my will,” she explained with a smug grin before she lunged and tore off his armor. 

Now that permission was granted, Cassian was quick to respond and removed her dress and undergarments in a swift motion.

Soon they were tangled up in limbs and sheets in Cassian’s bedroom, tugging at each other’s hair, and leaving each other’s skin peppered with bruises. 

This was their routine every night for the past month or so. It’d start off with an argument and end with them in bed together. They both needed a release as a way to let go of their pent-up hurts and frustration, so…

It all meant nothing to either of them. 

At least that’s what she always told herself. 

She can hardly remember how it even happened the first time. The one thing she could recall, however, was the way Cassian looked at her as he pulled her close. There was a certain glint in his eye that seemed to suggest they may have been toeing the line between hate and...something else. 

Since then, she never looked him in the eyes whenever they fell into bed together. She certainly never kissed his lips either. That wasn’t necessary. All that would do was serve as an ugly reminder of a broken promise.

They were merely and willingly using each other as a means of an escape. That was all. 

Oftentimes, she’d remind him where they stood by whispering “ _I hate you_ ” in between her hurried breaths as he gripped her body. To which he’d always fiercely reply, “ _I know._ ” 

But tonight, as her fingers slid across his skin, various images suddenly flashed through her mind…

_Cassian soaring through the air as the Cauldron’s blast prepared to obliterate him..._

_Cassian’s battered body as the King of Hybern approached to slash through him..._

The brief memories made her still for but a moment...but of course, Cassian noticed. “Something wrong?” he asked amidst his pants of breath.

“No,” Nesta was quick to coldly snap back, pushing away any old feelings from those moments of her life. She proceeded to scratch against his back, causing him to hiss. 

A minute passed before Nesta added in a whisper, “I hate you.”

Normally, the phrase was always a reminder for Cassian. But tonight...tonight it felt like it was a reminder for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> :( 
> 
> I don't typically leave my fics in an angsty place like this, buttttttttttt everything I'd like to add to get to the happy place would be way too much to write LOL.


End file.
